


Working out frustrations

by rarepairqueen



Series: A collection of requests [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing this request was like getting blood from a stone because writer's block is annoying as fuck.<br/>I hope I did okay with this one - it was a really tedious process and it got rewritten about five times in two days.<br/>Also a load of real-life shit happened to that's also why this one is a little late...</p>
<p>Thank-you for being patient, hopefully I'll keep on track now to get the current oneshots all done by the end of the month (everytime I write one I get another which is good!) and then the multi-chapter ones will get started (officially started planning them now)!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Working out frustrations

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this request was like getting blood from a stone because writer's block is annoying as fuck.  
> I hope I did okay with this one - it was a really tedious process and it got rewritten about five times in two days.  
> Also a load of real-life shit happened to that's also why this one is a little late...
> 
> Thank-you for being patient, hopefully I'll keep on track now to get the current oneshots all done by the end of the month (everytime I write one I get another which is good!) and then the multi-chapter ones will get started (officially started planning them now)!

 

It was hot, Hyuuga thought, how Izuki would let himself be talked into trying new things. The point guard was no stranger to spontaneous game changes, after all that was part of his job as the control tower of Seirin, but being talked into letting his lover face-fuck him; that was something special.

"--fuck..." The captain moaned, releasing his grip on the younger boy's head, allowing Izuki to pull away when he came in thick spurts on the pale complexion.

The air was heavy, partly due to the humid weather that Tokyo was experiencing but the main cause was the two horny high school students going at it for nearly an hour now.

"You know...I'm supposed to have a _voice_." Izuki sighed, small smile playing his lips as he stayed on his knees and used his shirt to clean his face. "Point guard's need it to order the team around."

"You'll be fine. You always are." Hyuuga panted, collapsing onto his bed in his post-orgasm buzz. "Fuck me..."

Izuki snorted, rubbing his slightly sore jaw as he moved to join his lover on the bed. A lazy arm wrapped around him as he sighed, feeling gentle lips press against the back of his neck. The house was empty, Hyuuga's family were away for the weekend so the two of them decided to make use of the opportunity. There were things they could've been doing, like homework and running through training notes, but it had been a long week and they just wanted to get all the frustration out of their system.

"I'd rather put your mouth to better use." Izuki remarked.

"Oh really?" Hyuuga hummed, nipping at the other's ear lobe. "Do tell."

"Eat me out." The other stated with a smirk.

There was a pause as the older boy considered it. "Only if you suck me off again."

 

\---

 

"Oh god--" Izuki's voice hitched, he hung his head between his shoulders, lips brushing against the tip of the cock in front of him. "--fuck."

Calloused fingers pulled his cheeks apart, making way for the warm wet tongue. He shivered as it pushed through the tight ring of muscle. He was already hard, he hadn't imagined that it would feel like this but he found himself pushing back, wanting more.

He took Hyuuga's cock in his mouth, tongue flicking over the slit and moaning as he felt the captain's tongue push deeper. His mind was in two different places and there was no way he'd be able to multi-task like this but a deal was a deal, even between boyfriends. His hand wrapping around what he couldn't bring himself to fit in his mouth, fingers lightly pressing against the balls.

"Fuck--" The captain hissed, pulling away enough to bite the smooth skin, leaving red marks in the milky flesh. "You're too fucking good at that."

Blush crept over Izuki's face, feeling a single finger pushing into him. His hold on Hyuuga's cock slipped slightly at the intrusion, not that it was a foreign sensation but it was slightly unexpected. What was also unexpected was the hand coming down on his ass with a loud slap.

He choked, eyes burning as he jolted forward and the head of Hyuuga's cock brushed the back of throat, the bitter sting was overridden by the sparks of pleasure that were slowly building inside of him.

"Like that huh?" The husky voice came from behind him, sounding totally in control of himself, the same couldn't be said for Izuki.

The point guard moaned, pushing back on the finger still inside of him. Hips thrusted up, nearly making him choke again as the finger was joined by a second digit, stretching him wider before Hyuuga's tongue re-entered him. He whimpered, releasing his lover's cock with an audible pop, a mixture of saliva and pre-cum spilling from his lips as he got lost in the sensation that he now so desperately craved.

"Fuck...please..." He whimpered, still trying to uphold his end of the deal by keeping his fingers wrapped around the base of the cock in front of him.

He was greeted with another harsh slap on the ass, feeling the fingers and tongue delve deeper. He wanted more, as full as he felt right now he wanted more.

"Captain..." He breathed, feeling Hyuuga's cock twitch in his grasp. "Captain please fuck me."

The fingers left him, with a one long wet lick the older boy pulled away and slapped his ass again. Izuki whimpered, letting Hyuuga push him away. Fingers walked up his side, leaving goosebumps in their wake on the heated skin as he lay there waiting for his lover to decide whether or not to oblige. His cock was leaking, something the captain had noticed but declined to do anything about, and his ass was wet with spit. He felt so dirty but so _good_.

"I suppose, since you asked so _nicely_."

A small smile played on the point guard's lips as he crawled into his lover's lap, barely giving the other enough time to sit up before lips were crashing against each other. Izuki moaned, tasting himself on the other's lips but not caring, his mind was only focused on one thing and that was getting fucked.

"God you're suck a cockslut aren't you?" Hyuuga murmured, biting his lover's ear lobe as hands raked down the exposed back.

"Only for you captain." Was the breathy reply.

"Damn fucking straight."

The captain's hands settled on the younger boy's ass, lining his cock up with the stretched ring of muscles and pressing in without difficulty. The point guard rolled his hips as he sunk down onto the cock with a drawn out moan.

Heavy pants and grunts filled the air, fingers dug into skin, teeth nipped at necks and tongues danced across marks from previous encounters. Hyuuga started to increase the pace as Izuki's mind stalled, orgasm quickly approaching as the cock inside of him brushed the bundle of nerves that would push him over the edge.

Their lips met again, warm breath passing between them as they shared a sloppy kiss. Hyuuga's thumb swiped over the head of Izuki's cock, pulling a whimper from the other boy as he angled his thrusts, knowing that his lover wasn't going to hold out for much longer.

"--fuck." Izuki breathed, clenching around the cock buried inside of him as the first pulses of his orgasm hit him. "Junpei--"

Hyuuga stoked his cock faster, biting down on the other's neck as he slammed up into him. His thrusts becoming erratic as he hit Izuki's prostate and caused him to cry out, jerking forward and spilling over Hyuuga's hand.

"Oh god..." The captain growled, nearing his own release as Izuki's body clamped down around him. "Fuck--you feel so fucking good."

Izuki could only whimper as his ass was pounded, resting his forehead on Hyuuga's shoulder as his vision blurred from the orgasm high. It felt like minutes passed, cock brushing the over-sensitive nerves inside of him and sweat collecting on his back as he panted. The captain came undone soon after with a choked moan, finger nails digging into Izuki's hips as he drove deeper still.

They stayed like that for a few minutes as they both regained their thoughts. Hyuuga slipped out of his lover slowly, still causing him to whimper slightly. Lazy lips pressed against his, tenderly nipping at them before Izuki buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"...I love you so much." The point guard murmured.

Hyuuga let out a breathless chuckle, running a hand down Izuki's back. "I love you too."

"And I meant it."

"Meant what babe?"

"That I'm only a cockslut for you."

There was nothing more to be said, the hazy heat of the late afternoon gave way for a slightly cooler evening. The two of them showered, kissing the marks that would be hidden by clothing the next time they saw their team-mates, except the one on Izuki's neck that stood out on pale skin - claimed by the captain as _his_ \- before both collapsing into bed. Tender kisses were traded, the frustration finally gone from their minds as they gave in to fatigue.

**Author's Note:**

> Next request (which was bumped up the list to give variety to pairings I write for): Imayoshi/Hanamiya - bottom!Hanamiya and some fluff in there somewhere.
> 
> Request list: 7 oneshots and 2 multi-chapters


End file.
